


【翻译】Family Business

by liangdeyu



Category: Ondine (2009)
Genre: F/M, Gen, 家庭
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: 她找到了一个她喜欢的家庭，而后渐渐成为了其中的一部分。





	【翻译】Family Business

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Family Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/237341) by [shallowness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness). 



从前，一个来自海洋的女人爱上了一个陆居人和他的女儿，从此和他们生活在一起。  
*  
对Annie来说她是而且永远是Ondine——Syracuse知道她不介意所以两个名字都叫，毕竟，神父可没有把“Ondine”嫁给他。不管他用哪个名字，他的眼睛都会亮起来，那才是重要的事，他的声音从不含混。但是对Annie来说，她永远都是Ondine。她有妈妈，虽然现在只是抽空才去拜访她，当她从Maura那儿回来后，她有时会安静地坐下来读书，看起来苍白憔悴。  
然后Ondine和Syracuse对视。有时她知道他想要买醉或去打碎什么东西，但是他们拥有Annie而Maura没有。为了Annie他不再喝酒；为了Annie她没有骂Maura贱人，没有骂出口。  
*  
他们被Annie的尖叫唤醒。噩梦。Syracuse最先跑到她的卧室，叫醒她，安慰她。  
“Ondine在哪？”  
“这儿，Annie，在这儿。”  
接着Annie冷静下来，Syracuse把她抱到他们的房间，让她睡在他们中间。他们沉默地看着她，直至坠入梦乡。  
对他来说最糟糕的噩梦是Ondine会被坏人强行带走，而Annie看见一切。  
减轻她内疚的是Annie以前不想——一直不想让她离开。  
*  
他们还住在发生所有事情的那座房子，因为它足够大，虽然他们会永远留着她住过的那间海边小屋。  
“这房子和以前完全不一样了，你们真的点亮了这里。”邻居们对她和Annie说。  
*  
Syracuse外出打渔期间Annie走出洗手间说：  
“我来初潮了。”  
“什么？”她问，像往常一样，他们经常跟不上Annie的思维。  
“我的第一次月经，它来了。”  
她小心地看着Annie。她似乎很冷静，这表示她相信书上看来的知识而不是在学校操场上偶然听说的东西。尽管如此。  
“那么我会为你去一趟药房，马上回来，我保证。”  
她们喝着甜茶小小地聊了一下。  
Syracuse回家时她和Annie依偎在沙发上看电视。他有点担心，直到Annie坦率地说：“这是女人的事，爸。”  
*  
经医生和护士允许之后，她们再次开始了游泳教学，不准Syracuse跟来。她们走到海湾岸边然后脱到只剩内衣，Annie的换肾手术留下了一道伤疤。  
“所以，我们又回到海里啦。”Annie说。  
“没错，”她同意道，然后微笑了。她们下海时她牵着Annie的手。  
*  
经过长久的教学——Annie游得越来越好——之后，她们躺在木筏上聊着Annie坚称她读过的爱丽丝梦游仙境的故事。主要是Annie在讲，她在晒太阳。  
“那是爸吗？”Annie问。  
她睁开眼看向岸上，因为这里没有船的声音。那是他。  
“你让他来的吗？”  
“我想是时候让他知道你会游泳了。”  
“你可以告诉我的。”  
“让他来没问题吧？”她问。现在已经太迟了，她们不能让他转身回到停车的路边去。  
Annie想了想，点了点头。  
“来吧。”她从木筏上下水以自由泳游向岸边，直到水不够深。Ondine在她身后慢慢地跟着，让他们有时间独处。医生最近一次体检时说游泳有利于Annie恢复。  
当她出水时Syracuse看着Ondine，他的注视温暖更胜阳光。  
*  
“从前——”  
“是一段美好时光吗？”Annie问。  
“是的，”她的父亲看着他的妻子说，“历经磨难之后，是一段美好的时光。”


End file.
